Kaulah Satu-Satunya
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mau menghargaiku dan menerimaku apa adanya. Onesided Love/Slight, Citron x Satoshi. Pokemon XY universe. Full warnings inside!


**Kamulah Satu-Satunya**

**Pairing : One-sided!Citron x Satoshi (nggak, bukan angsty. LOLMAO)**

**Fandom : Pokemon XY Indo**

**Disclaimer : Pokemon (c) Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo. Fanfic (c) me**

**Warnings : Slight! Boys Love, (not so) OOC, Japanese Name, Timeline before they meet Serena, drabble. Don't like, don't read! No bash for the characters and the pairing here!**

* * *

"Dan inilah_ master piece_ terbaru buatanku!" suara bocah berkacamata itu berkumandang di tempat _sparing battle_ pokemon di halaman belakang Pokemon Center, sudut bibirnya terangkat senang, "Kali ini, pas-ti ber-ha-sil!" ia memberikan penekanan.

Tangannya menggebrak sebuah alat yang ditutupi oleh kain berwarna hijau gelap. Tinggi alat itu sekitar enam kaki dengan lebar tiga kaki. Kepalanya yang menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya, hanya senyumnya yang terlihat bagai maniak saja yang tersorot oleh mata dua orang lain yang sedang berada di sana bersamanya.

Eurika, adik kecilnya yang sangat hiperaktif hanya bisa melakukan _poker face_, "Lagi-lagi..."

"HUWAAAA! Apa itu? Apa itu? Katakan padaku, apa itu, Citron? Keren sekali!" seorang bocah laki-laki lain menanggapi dengan lebih—dan sangat—antusias. Itu Satoshi. Bola matanya berkilat-kilat semangat dan terlihat tidak sabar. Poninya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti gerak badannya yang tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk menuntut penjelasan.

"Huh-huh-huh..." ia terkekeh aneh—kekehan khas-nya yang biasa ia tunjukkan saat sedang unjuk gigi akan penemuannya. Ujung jarinya digunakan untuk mendorong kacamatanya yang melorot untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula. Kini Citron mengangkat wajahnya, "Penemuanku yang terbaru: Zephyros!"

Segera ia menggaet kain hijau gelap itu dan nampaklah sebuah alat aneh: dua buah tabung oksigen di kanan-kiri sebuah kipas ukuran raksasa yang berada di tengah-tengah tabung. Di belakang kipas itu, ada dua buah kabel besar yang tersambung dengan alat semacam sepeda. Citron langsung bergegas ke atas sadel sepeda. "Aku akan mengalirkan energi kinetik dari sini dan energi tersebut akan diubah di dalam tabung-tabung itu dan menghasilkan perputaran pada baling-baling kipas, dan kemudian, akan ada angin yang besar bagai dibuat oleh Dewa Zephyros!"

Satoshi dan Pikachu—pokemon tikus listrik berwarna kuningnya yang amat sangat manis (ayolah, semua pokemon manis, bukan? Kau pun ingin satu—atau lebih?) semakin bersemangat. "KEREEENNN!" dan "PIKAA!" adalah suara yang mereka keluarkan dengan amat sangat keras, sampai-sampai membuat Eurika dan Dedenne, pokemon tikus tanah listrik kecil itu menutup telinganya.

"Uh, paling gagal lagi," cibir Eurika sadis. Citron tidak memedulikan ucapan adik semata wayangnya itu.

Ia mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya dan memberikan sedikit instruksi kepada Satoshi, "Nah, Satoshi, Pikachu! Zephyros akan menghembuskan angin besar, ini setara dengan serangan pokemon tipe terbang. Kalian bisa latihan menggunakan ini!" mata birunya berkilat semangat.

Satoshi langsung mengangguk mantap. Dengan segera ia memperbaiki letak topinya dan menyuruh Pikachu untuk turun ke lapangan. "Ayo maju, Pikachu! Tahan tubuhmu! Jangan sampai terbawa angin!" perintahnya.

"Pika!" jawab Pikachu. Segera ia memposisikan tubuhnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan cakarnya menembus ke tanah untuk bertahan. Beberapa kali ia sempat terbawa angin, namun Satoshi masih menyemangatinya.

"Iron Tail!" Satoshi memberi pengarahan. Segera saja ekor Pikachu menjadi berubah warna dan menjadi ekor besi, "Tancapkan ke tanah untuk membuat pertahanmu lebih kokoh!" ekor Pikachu ditusukkan ke dalam tanah. Pertahanannya makin bagus.

"Masih belum! Akan kukerahkan kemampuan Zephyros pada kalian!" kata bocah berambut kuning terang dan bermata biru itu. Ia semakin cepat mengayuhkan kakinya pada pedal sepeda.

Angin bertambah kencang. Pikachu masih bertahan. Zephyros semakin gencar menghembuskan angin kencang—sampai-sampai ada beberapa percikan api listrik dari kedua tabung—

—tunggu.

Percikan api listrik, katamu?

"Kakak—awas!" tangan Eurika ingin meraih tubuh kakaknya namun terlambat.

_'BUM!'_

Zephyros meledak.

"Aaah... Seperti biasanya, deh..." Eurika menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil sambil menghembuskan napas berat.

"Citron, kau tak apa?!" Satoshi berlari mendekat ke arah Citron, diikuti Pikachu yang sama paniknya dengan sang Pokemon Trainer muda.

Kini Citron jatuh terduduk di tanah, di samping Zephyros yang sudah tak teridentifikasi bentuknya. Semua gosong—bahkan dirinya. Rambut kuningnya menjadi keriting dan gosong. Pakainan _training_ berwarna biru yang biasa ia pakai pun tak luput dari warna coklat-hitam terbakar. Dari kepalanya keluar asap, dan ujung antena rambutnya menyalalah sebuah api kecil.

"Citron?" Satoshi berdiri di depan Citron.

"Huwaaa, kenapaa?! Padahal aku yakin akan berhasil kali ini!" raung Citron frustasi. Cukup beralasan, walau semua karyanya gagal, setidaknya yang ini berhasil, kan? Seperti kata pepatah, kegagalan hanyalah keberhasilan yang tertunda, atau kegagalan merupakan pintu keberhasilan, kan?

"Tak apa!" Satoshi berkata, "Alatmu hebat! Ilmu pengetahuan memang luar biasa! Walau gagal, penemuanmu hebat, Citron! Aku yakin pertahanan Pikachu makin baik!" ia tersenyum lebar. Tangannya ia ulurkan ke Citron.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu tersenyum lebar pula sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Citron memandang tangan itu sebentar, kemudian membalasnya, "Ung, terima kasih, Satoshi!"

Satoshi menarik Citron. Citron berdiri. Disapukannya debu-debu gosong dari badannya—walau itu tidak begitu membantu. Setidaknya wajahnya tidak sekotor tadi dan rambut afro hitamnya sudah lenyap lah.

Bocah berkacamata itu berjalan di belakang Satoshi. Menatap punggung anak itu sebentar.

Ia tersenyum.

"Hey, Satoshi?" ia berkata pelan.

"Hm?" Satoshi berbalik sedikit, namun hanya gelengan yang ia dapatkan.

"Ng, tidak jadi. Maaf."

"Oh. Okay~ Pertama, kau harus mandi. Baru setelah itu kita lanjutkan latihan kita! Oke?" kata Satoshi semangat.

Eurika mengangguk mantap, "Dan kemudian makan di toko donat!" tangannya menunjuk sebuah toko donat di ujung jalan.

Semua mengangguk menyetujui.

_'Hey, Satoshi,'_ Citron lagi-lagi menatap Satoshi, _'tahukah kau?'_

"Kalau begitu, ayo balapan sampai Pokemon Center dulu! Menunggu Citron mandi, baru balapan lagi ke toko donat!" usul Satoshi berapi-api.

Eurika menanggapinya, "Kuterima tantanganmu, Satoshi!"

"Denne!"

Dan mereka berlari meninggalkan Citron.

_'Kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa merebut hatiku. Yang mau menerimaku. Yang mau menghargaiku. Sekali lagi... Terima kasih—karena telah merebut hatiku.'_

Ia memandang langit sebentar. Kemudian ia mulai berlari menyusul kedua temannya, "Tunggu aku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

* * *

Oke, jadi ceritanya setelah nonton **XY** dan ketemu sama Citron, otak gue mulai berimajinasi liar.** LOL** Yaah, Satoshi itu beneran _clueless_ kalo dia itu tepe-tepe di berbagai _region_. **ROFL #disetrum** Dan kemudian gue nyadar kalo cuma Sato yang ngehargain sgeala penemuan gagalnya Citron, (_IMO okaay?_). Gue mikir, "Hanjeerr... Citron bisa jatoh cintrong ini..." dan munculah _drabble_ ini. **ROFL **Ide ini muncul sebelum Serena 'resmi' muncul di hadapan Satoshi yang ngelawan Viola, jadi Serena ga muncul di sini. **#heh**

Gue PalletShipper, cuma gue juga **pro** buat **AllSeme!UkeSato** kok~ **#kedips #dilemparsendal**

Akhir kata, _mind to review my drabble, guys_? **LOL**


End file.
